


Suus 'Diu

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: I love the thought of them together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Charlie Cutter reunites with a long lost flame.
Relationships: Charlie Cutter/Samuel Drake
Kudos: 5





	Suus 'Diu

Samuel Drake did not sleep in a room with a closed door. 

He just didn’t.

The first thing Sam did with a home purchased with the help of some golden coins, was to remove every door but the front door. They were tossed away in the garage, eventually stripped and turned into projects that littered the house. Nathan mentioned nothing of it when he and Elena first visited, the two happy to comment on his various projects. Sam is relieved, and it’s not brought back up until after he is saved by Asav. Chloe merely raises her eyebrows, Nadine grilling Sam as to why there were no doors. Sam is a bit subdued when he replies, akin to telling her to stop or to sleep elsewhere. Both ladies remain silent, Chloe using the time to recover mostly on her phone. She says nothing, only smiling when there is a knock on the front door on her and Nadine’s last day.

_ “Oh fantastic, you made it!” _ Sam is suspicious to hear Chloe sounding so cheerful, grumbling as he leaves his current project in his office. A bald man is standing in the entryway, pulling back from a hug Chloe had clearly had just given. He’s broad, cheekily grinning at something Chloe said with glittering deep cerulean eyes. Sam couldn’t help but let out a low whistle, very much liking the leather jacket-clad male.

_ “Ello there love, who might you be?” _ Sam grinned a bit at the accent, sauntering over as Chloe quietly took a bag out of the room.

_ “Sam Drake, and you?” _ Charlie squinted a little, before a huge grin crossed his face, moving to give the other a hug.

_ “Stars above you’re alive!” _ Sam froze, but something about the man finally clicked when the others’ scent reached his nose.

_ "Son of a bitch, that you Charlie?!"  _ The last time Sam had seen Charlie he had been younger and had a full head of hair, a thug ready to brawl at the drop of a hat. Charlie still had that look to him, but he also held an air of intelligence around him, the look making Sam smile. They parted moments later, the two grinning as they retired to the kitchen, waving as Chloe and Nadine headed out. 

_ “Look at ya, ‘ardly aged much.”  _ Charlie grinned, watching as Sam started up the coffee maker and pulled out some mugs.

_ “Aw you’ll make me blush.”  _ Sam snickered, Charlie chuckling to himself as the elder Drake leaned against the counter. They fell silent for a moment as if waiting for someone to bring up the elephant in the room.

_ “When did you-” _

_ “How did you-”  _

They shared a soft laugh, Charlie motioning for Sam to answer first.

_ “It’s...it’s a long story man. First things first, I was shot.” _ Sam moved and pulled up his shirt, watching the wince that crossed Charlie’s face, marred with slight sadness.  _ “The uh, “doctors” patched me up, tossed me back in a cell, and threw away the key for 13 years.” _

_ “Jesus…”  _ Charlie shook his head in slight disgust, accepting a mug full of caffeine. They sat in silence for a moment, before Sam steeled himself to continue.

_ “I uh, I got out by Rafe’s...generosity, and it took me about a year to escape and find Nathan. The rest is history you should know.”  _ It never took long for Nathan and his exploits to breach the treasure hunting sphere, and to have one after he had retired stirred quite a bit of interest in the community. Sam had also furthered talks, many not knowing of the brother that had been away for so long. Charlie had only recently heard of everything, having been on a job of his own deep within the Amazon for some time. 

_ “I want to ‘ear about it in yer own words.” _ Charlie motioned, moving closer to the other.  _ “I want to hear it all.” _

Sam grins and begins to talk, growing more at ease the longer he explains Libertalia and what he and Nathan suffered to get to it. Charlie interjects more than once, spinning theory after theory, getting some correct while others wrong. It’s nighttime when they finally lapse into a companionable silence, the remains of ordered Chinese food on the table in front of them. They’ve got their feet kicked up on the coffee table, some movie droning on in the background as both make some silent observations. Charlie has grown more reserved the last Sam saw of him, no longer keeping the airs of silence and intimidation around him. No, he’s comfortable in showing the side of him that Sam had fought to know so many years ago, no ashamed as he took out reading glasses to pour over Sam’s research. The elder Drake had to wonder if Nathan was responsible, another thing Sam didn’t have a chance to explore. 

Sam is almost radiating self-loathing and envy. Charlie swears he could stab the aura surrounding Sam and only break his blade. Nathan had lived and thrived during his treasure hunting career, and Charlie remembers when they were young. Sam had been so confident, so ready to rock the world with the treasures he and Nathan would find together, only to have it snatched away. Now Sam is left to try and see what wonders he could find, and this time is alone.

It’s late when both men call it for the evening, Charlie cocking an eyebrow at the lack of doors.

_ “It’s uh, it’s stupid, but I can’t stand doors.” _ Sam shrugs, fiddling with his lighter. Charlie nods in understanding, taking a step forward, and placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam tenses, only for a moment, but relaxes when Charlie gives him a half grin.

_ “Get some rest, yea? I’ll catch you in the mornin’.” _ Sam nods, and the two part ways for the evening. Charlie is alone when he closes his eyes, but a few hours later he feels a weight settle onto the bed beside him. Lithe arms slide their way around Charlie’s waist, lightly tugging the man over to his right. Charlie has to fight off a smile, only shifting to allow access to his chest.

_ “...missed ya.” _ Charlie just lets out a soft hum, and with that, he and Sam drift off into a pleasant sleep, just like they had done so long ago.


End file.
